red car and midnight trip
by burpodeng
Summary: [slice of life] [canon! JIKOOK/KOOKMIN] / "Rasanya damai, ya, hyung? Jalan-jalan seperti ini?" / "Kau hanya ingin pamer karena sudah punya SIM." / Atau: satu hari dimana Jeon Jungkook membawa Jimin pergi jauh ke tempat dimana cerita dongeng menjadi nyata.


**surprise, motherfuckers.**

 **pesan saya, tolong dibaca dengan teliti.**

* * *

 **red car and midnight trip.**

 **duitkoin**

* * *

"Rasanya damai, ya _'kan_? _Hyung_? Jalan-jalan seperti ini?"

Jimin menoleh ke Jungkook dari kursi penumpang. Rambut hitamnya bergerak kesana-kemari karena angin musim semi berembus sangat kencang dari jendela mobil yang sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Kau hanya ingin pamer karena sudah punya SIM."

Jungkook tertawa, tidak menyanggah. "Jangan kesal padaku karena aku tidak ketiduran dan melewatkan tes praktekku."

" _Brat_." Jimin menggumam kesal di bawah napasnya, jengkel karena Jungkook mengungkit-ungkit kejadian bodoh itu.

" _Hyung_ ~" Jungkook memanggil, sadar kalau Jimin- _hyung_ nya sedang kesal—dia selalu kesal jika masalah SIM dibawa-bawa. "Ambil sisi baiknya, kau jadi tidak perlu menyetir sendiri dan aku jadi bisa mengantarmu kemana saja, _'kan_."

"Apa kau sedang menawarkan dirimu untuk jadi supir pribadiku? Huh, Jeon Jungkook?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Sepi. Gelap. Seperti seharusnya. Sekarang jam tiga pagi, apa yang bisa Jimin harapkan, _'kan_?

" _Well_ , aku tidak keberatan."

Jimin menoleh cepat mendengar jawaban itu—bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan akan keluar, bukan jawaban yang biasanya keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Jadi bolehkah jika jantung Jimin berdetak sedikit lebih kencang? Sedikit saja.

"Hmmm." Jimin menggumam, sedikit melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil. Rambutnya jadi berantakan terkena angin. Dingin. "Tanpa digaji?"

"Cukup dicium."

Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat, sedikit kaget. Jeon Jungkook yang seperti ini hanya muncul sesekali. Jeon Jungkook yang mengatakan apapun yang ingin ia katakan, yang menyeringai senang tanpa alasan, yang duduk di samping Jimin dengan kemudi di satu tangan dan jemari Jimin di genggaman.

"Dungu." Jimin mengumpat pelan, walaupun seulas senyum tergantung di bibirnya.

"Mukamu merah, _hyung_." Tukas Jungkook dan Jimin mengembuskan napas keras. Kalau saja Jungkook tidak setampan ini, tangan Jimin sudah gatal ingin menepuk belakang kepala Jungkook tiap ia bilang begitu. Membuat pipi Jimin tambah panas saja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Kook?" Jimin bertanya di sela-sela suara Taeyang yang keluar dari _speaker_ mobil.

"Hummm," Jungkook menggumam, menggigit balik sebuah senyuman. Jungkook banyak tersenyum akhir-akhir ini, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan semua liburan yang mereka bertujuh dapat dan semua waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Jimin.

"Bagus. Kau tidak mau memberi tahuku." Pemuda yang lebih pendek mengerutkan alis, membiarkan genggaman tangan mereka terlepas saat Jungkook harus mengganti gigi.

"Kukira _hyung_ suka _surprise_. Bukannya _hyung_ sendiri yang sering mengeluh karena kejutan ulang tahunmu selalu gagal?" Jungkook ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal.

Jimin jadi ingin terkekeh, memang mustahil merahasiakan hal seperti kejutan ulang tahun jika mereka bertujuh secara harfiah tertempel dari siku ke siku—dan saling mengenal dengan baik pula. Tapi itu cerita untuk lain waktu.

"Sudah hampir dua jam perjalanan dan aku bahkan tidak tahu aku mau dibawa kemana. Ini penculikan, tahu?"

"Kalau _hyung_ lupa, tadi _hyung_ masuk ke mobil ini dan duduk di kursi itu dengan sukarela." Jungkook masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan, tapi tangannya kembali meraih jemari Jimin untuk ditautkan dengan jemarinya, tersenyum sedikit saat dirasa Jimin tidak protes. "Dengan senyum kelewat lebar yang terlihat bodoh malah, kalau aku boleh tambahkan."

"Jadi kau tetap tidak mau memberi tahuku?"

" _Nope_." Jungkook, dengan sengaja demi efek menjengkelkan yang ia tahu bisa membuat Jimin menggelembungkan pipinya, memantulkan huruf 'p' di belakang kata.

Jimin tidak menjawab, matanya dialihkan ke jalan beraspal di depan, tidak benar-benar marah. Lampu mobil yang berwarna kuning pucat cukup terang hingga Jimin bisa melihat beberapa lubang kecil di badan jalan, garis putih putus-putus yang jadi pemisah jalur, dan rumah-rumah kecil berhalaman luas di pinggirnya.

Mereka berangkat saat malam sudah bukan malam lagi—dini hari, sekarang sudah hampir jam lima pagi. Kemanapun Jungkook membawanya pergi, anak itu pasti membawanya jauh dari ibu kota. Entah mengapa fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu kemana mereka menuju membuat jantung Jimin berdebar karena semangat. Penasaran tentang apa yang akan ia temukan di ujung perjalanan jauh ini.

"Akui saja, _hyung_ sebenarnya suka berjalan tanpa arah begini." Jungkook meremas tangan Jimin saat pemuda itu diam terlalu lama.

Jimin hanya balas meremas, tidak menjawab. Jungkook benar, sebenarnya 'penculikan' ini tidak buruk juga. Tidak ada kamera, tidak ada wartawan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, tidak ada sekumpulan fans yang membuat Jimin harus selalu tersenyum sampai ototnya kaku. Tidak ada studio, ruang latihan, panggung. Tidak ada bangtan. Hanya ada Jimin, dan Jungkook di sampingnya.

Jimin pikir ia bisa saja hidup begini selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau serius tidak mau memberi tahuku kemana kita pergi?"

"Berhenti bertanya, _hyung_. Nanti _hyung_ juga akan tahu."

"Tidak adil."

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang aku dari dulu ingin menyetirkanmu kesana dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku bersikeras ingin punya SIM bukan tanpa alasan, tahu?"

"Itu manis sekali, Kook- _ah_ , tapi tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang, uh… bagaimana aku menjelaskannya."

"Tempat yang…?"

"…jauh."

 _Jauh_ , Jimin membatin. "Jauh" adalah suatu tempat yang sudah terlupakan karena bertahun-tahun latihan, terbakar di bagian belakang kepala dan terkubur oleh sibuknya jadwal wawancara dan konser.

"Jauh," Jimin mengucapkannya tanpa sadar, setiap hurufnya terdengar begitu asing tapi begitu familiar di saat yang sama. Membuat Jimin teringat adegan sekian tahun lalu, saat mereka bertujuh masih merangkak dan tertatih di antara ruang latihan dan panggung acara TV.

 _("Kalau bisa punya satu hari free, aku ingin ke pantai dengan Jungkook! Berpegangan tangan… berjalan tanpa tujuan…,"_ )

( _Jungkook diam saja saat Jimin berkata begitu, Jungkook selalu diam setiap ada kamera. Tapi malamnya, saat Jungkook menyelinap ke ranjang Jimin seperti biasa, pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu semacam, "Nanti, hyung. Nanti kalau aku sudah bisa menyetir dan membawamu pergi, kita akan pergi jauh." Hari itu tidak pernah datang bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian._ )

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Jauh, huh?"

"Jauh" adalah tempat dimana semua candaan Namjoon tentang "Nanti kalau kita sudah sukses"; "Nanti kalau kita sudah dapat _triple crown_ "; "Nanti kalau kita sudah dapat liburan panjang" berakhir. Tempat dimana ada semua "liburan bersama tanpa kamera" yang tidak pernah terjadi. Tempat dimana 'aku' menjadi 'kami' dan 'milikku' berubah jadi 'milik kita'.

 _Jauh_ adalah tempat yang Jimin simpan dalam hati selama bertahun-tahun, berharap ia akan menemukan hari dimana ia bisa pergi _jauh_ , ke tempat dimana suaranya serak karena tertawa dan bukannya latihan vokal yang terlalu ekstrem. Jauh adalah tempat yang berangsur-angsur terlupakan karena Jimin tidak punya pilihan lain selain lupa, atau ia hanya akan terus berharap pada _Jauh_ yang tidak terlihat karena masih terlalu jauh.

 _Jauh_ , di bayangan Jimin, adalah suatu tempat yang harinya panjang dan malamnya jauh lebih panjang. Tempat dimana semua cerita dongeng menjadi nyata dan kau bisa menyentuh mimpi dengan tanganmu, merasakan teksturnya; mencicipi rasanya.

 _Jauh_ , adalah tempat yang sebelumnya Jimin tidak berpikir bisa ia datangi. Tidak tanpa Jeon Jungkook.

"Iya, _hyung_." Jungkook menyahut gumaman kecil Jimin, seolah-olah ia tahu. "Jauh."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _If I could just die~ in your arms… I wouldn't mind…_ ,"

Jimin tanpa sadar mengetukkan jemarinya di pinggir jendela mobil, seirama dengan nada yang Jungkook nyanyikan. Nyaman. Rasanya nyaman. Hanya duduk disini, membiarkan angin membelai rambutmu, dengan suara lembut Jungkook sebagai musik latar. Jimin rela menyerahkan semua yang ia punya untuk tinggal seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Mmmh… Bagus, suaramu." Jimin menggumam tanpa sadar.

Jungkook menyeringai. Jika ada hal yang paling dia sukai di dunia ini, itu adalah pujian. Termasuk pujian tanpa sadar dari Jimin. _Terutama_ pujian dari Jimin.

"Aku bekerja sebagai penyanyi, _hyung_ , kalau kau lupa."

"Berhenti memotong momenku dan mulailah bernyanyi lagi." Perintah Jimin, melirik seringai Jungkook dari ekor matanya dan tersenyum kecil karena serius, melihat Jungkook senang tidak pernah gagal membuat Jimin ikut merasa senang.

Mulut Jungkook masih penuh seringai saat ia melanjutkan, " _Cause everytime you touch me-_ "

" _I just die~ in your arms… Ooooh~ it feels so right…,_ "

Jungkook menyeringai makin lebar. Dari semua lagu yang pernah ia nyanyikan, ini rahasia, tapi Jungkook paling suka lagu yang Jimin juga bisa nyanyikan. Lagu dimana suara mereka berharmonisasi tanpa latihan—spontan, dinamis, dan indah. Jungkook selalu suka bagaimana suara Jimin menyatu dengan sempurna dengan suaranya bahkan tanpa berusaha, tapi Jimin tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau mendengarkan lagu-lagu Bieber. Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan lagu Bieber?"

Jungkook mendengus, tiba-tiba teringat suatu hari di musim semi dua tahun lalu saat ia tanpa sengaja mendengar Jimin menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan yang terputar di mobilnya sekarang. "Sejak aku tahu _hyung_ mendengarkannya."

Kali ini giliran Jimin yang mendengus tidak percaya. " _Seriously_? 'Setelah aku tahu _hyung_ mendengarkannya'? _Smooth,_ Kook. Mungkin sekali menjadi MC membuatmu pintar menggombal, eh?"

"Tapi itu benar, _hyung_! Menurutmu untuk siapa lagu _Nothing Like Us_ itu? Lagipula ini album _hyung_ yang aku putar."

"Aku pikir lagu itu untuk fans—tunggu dulu, bisa jelaskan kenapa album _ku_ ada di mobilmu?" Jimin mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut mobil, mencari sesuatu yang bisa saja ternyata kepunyaannya.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi dengan 'milikmu milikku dan milikku milikmu'?!" Jungkook terlihat dongkol.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu dan—hei, apa itu jaketku di jok belakang?"

" _Hyung_ mengatakannya! Setahun lalu saat aku masuk rumah sakit, ingat?" Jungkook sedikit meninggikan suaranya, melirik jaket biru tua yang terlipat rapi di kursi belakang. "Dan, uh… aku suka jaketnya. Baunya seperti _hyung_."

Jimin tertawa kecil, memutar badannya untuk meraih jaket yang disebut-sebut. "Aku mengambilnya kembali."

Jungkook mendecak. "Kalau begitu kembalikan juga kaus hitamku yang kemarin."

"Jeon Jungkook sudah dewasa, mereka bilang. Jeon Jungkook tumbuh dengan cepat, mereka bilang…,"

"Dan celana basketku yang kau pakai tidur tiap malam. Dan _headphone_ -ku yang warna merah. Dan _snapback_ 'DOPE' ku. Dan cincin perak yang _hyung_ pakai itu."

"Jungkook!" Jimin hampir menjerit. Sepertiga gemas, sepertiga jengkel, sisanya cinta. "Dasar kekanakan. Lagipula, _'kan_ kau sendiri yang menyerahkan cincin ini padaku! Dan tidak ya, aku tidak memakai celana basketmu tiap malam. Aku juga mencucinya, tahu?"

Jungkook hanya tertawa. Suara Justin Bieber masih memantul di atap dan lantai mobil, samar-samar. Gerutuan Jimin selalu terasa seperti es lemon buatan Seokjin atau _air conditioner_ di puncak musim panas.

Sedangkan Jimin jadi terdiam, tidak begitu yakin harus mengucapkan apa. Lagipula ia bisa hidup seperti ini, _kok_ , hanya duduk di kursi penumpang dan mendengarkan Jungkook tertawa sampai ia tua. Tawa Jungkook terdengar seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang; seperti tidur di bawah delapan lapis selimut saat malam bersalju.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Setidaknya… beri aku _hint_?"

"Pantai. Kita akan ke pantai, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jam lima pagi. Perjalanan panjang ini mulai sampai di ujung karena Jimin bisa mencium bau air laut di angin dan rumah-rumah semakin jarang, digantikan pepohonan tinggi yang tumbuh rapat-rapat—akan terlihat menakutkan seandainya tidak ada Jungkook disini.

Jimin mendesah pelan, tiba-tiba merasa ada dorongan untuk tersenyum. Mereka sudah melalui banyak gerbang tol dan berpapasan dengan mobil-mobil raksasa yang mengangkut kayu gelondongan atau karung-karung beras. Mereka sudah melewati daerah perkotaan ke pemukiman sepi dan sekarang pepohonan lebat yang terlihat seperti hutan tapi bukan hutan. _Kita sudah melalui banyak hal,_ Jimin pikir, melirik Jungkook yang menggumamkan lagu di bawah napasnya.

Jimin tidak tahu lagu apa itu, tapi suara Jungkook tetap membuat kepala Jimin mengangguk-ngangguk sesuai irama.

"Sebentar lagi, _hyung_. Sudah hampir sampai." Jungkook berujar tiba-tiba.

Jimin tersentak kecil, tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa Jungkook berhenti menyanyi.

"Kenapa kaget begitu, _sih_? Aku bahkan tidak berteriak atau apa. _Hyung_ melamun, ya?"

"Diam." Jimin berujar. Tapi kepalanya dilongokkan keluar jendela, mencari tahu ke tempat seperti apa Jungkook membawanya.

Yang disuruh diam hanya terkekeh, melirik Jimin lewat ujung matanya dan merasa beruntung.

Mereka sempat sekali lagi berpapasan dengan kontainer yang mengangkut kotak-kotak kayu raksasa sebelum Jungkook belok kanan, masuk ke jalan berpasir yang lebih sempit.

Jalan kecil yang dilalui mobil merah Jungkook buntu di ujungnya, bertabrakan langsung dengan pasir putih dan jembatan kayu yang melintang panjang sampai ke dalam air. Jimin bahkan tidak menunggu mobil benar-benar berhenti untuk melompat keluar dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Damai, ya, _'kan_?" Jungkook menyenderkan pinggangnya di kap mobil, sesekali memutar badannya ke kiri dan kanan untuk melemaskan ototnya yang tegang karena duduk terlalu lama.

Jimin mengangguk kencang-kencang dengan mata melebar yang mencerminkan kepolosan anak kecil. Jungkook menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. Kalau tidak tahu lebih baik, mungkin Jungkook benar-benar akan berpikir kalau Jimin itu polos.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau bisa tahu ada pantai sesepi ini atau dari siapa, tapi disini rasanya nyaman."

" _Hyung_ hanya ingin tahu apakah aku pernah kesini bersama seseorang." Jungkook berujar, dan itu bukan pertanyaan. Sekian tahun bersama membuat Jungkook mudah membaca setiap anggota—dan mudah dibaca juga.

Jimin membuang muka, pipinya memerah karena sesuatu yang bukan angin pukul lima pagi.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

Jungkook terkekeh, menarik pinggang Jimin supaya pemuda yang lebih tua itu mendekat, berdiri di hadapannya. " _Appa_ dan _Eomma_."

"Bohong."

" _Hyung_ akan tahu kalau aku berbohong."

Jimin memutar mata, menggeser badannya lebih dekat sehingga pinggulnya bersentuhan dengan Jungkook. "Hmmm, aku akan tahu. Jangan berbohong padaku, Kook."

"Tidak janji."

Jimin memukul dada pemuda di depannya, keras. Tidak apa-apa, bukan sesuatu yang serius. _Toh_ mereka sudah biasa saling memukul.

"Dungu."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, memeluk pinggang Jimin kuat-kuat seolah yang dipeluk bisa pergi begitu saja jika rangkulan Jungkook longgar sedikit. " _Hyung_ tetap suka aku."

"Terserah kau saja, Kook."

Ketika Jimin melepaskan semi-pelukan mereka, itu agar ia bisa menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menggandengnya menyusuri garis pantai.

"Tidak mau lepas sepatu, _hyung_?"

"Sudah telat. Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi sebelum aku menarikmu kesini." Jimin mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, _sih_?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, tahu benar kalau Jimin tidak serius menyalahkannya. Alih-alih menjawab, Jungkook hanya mendongak. Langit masih abu-abu kebiruan. Secercah sinar matahari menyembul di samping kanan badannya, sementara sisa-sisa bulan purnama semalam masih menggantung di sebelah kiri.

Cantik.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Hyung_ , aku punya gerakan _dance_ baru."

"Tentu saja. Bukan Jeon Jungkook namanya jika tidak memikirkan latihan bahkan saat liburan."

"Tapi, _hyung_ ~ Lihat dulu~"

"Hm. Tunjukkan padaku."

Banyak pasir yang masuk ke sepatu Jungkook ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk menari, tapi Jungkook rasa ia rela menumpahkan satu truk pasir ke dalam timberland-nya jika itu berarti Jimin akan terus melihatnya seperti yang Jimin lakukan sekarang—melihatnya seolah Jungkook satu-satunya; seolah hanya ada Jungkook di dunianya.

"…bagaimana?"

"Bagus."

"Bagus? Hanya bagus?"

"Kalau aku bilang hebat, kepalamu hanya akan tambah besar."

"Jadi, aku hebat?"

"Hmmm… Belum begitu, tapi hampir."

Bohong. Jimin berbohong.

Jungkook sudah sangat hebat sekarang. Memikul begitu banyak beban di pundaknya tapi tetap sanggup tersenyum, mengorbankan begitu banyak hal hanya untuk memastikan penampilannya di panggung bersih dari cacat, begadang tengah malam, berlatih sampai pagi hanya untuk memenuhi standar yang diset oleh orang-orang yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai level Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah sangat hebat sekarang. Menepati janjinya untuk membawa Jimin pergi jauh, mengemudi tiga jam lamanya sambil bersabar mendengarkan celotehan Jimin, menunjukkan Jimin semua yang Jungkook bisa; menunjukkan kalau dunia jauh lebih baik dari kelihatannya.

Jungkook sudah sangat hebat sekarang dan Jimin ingin meneriakkan hal itu keras-keras dari pinggir pantai ini, supaya seluruh dunia paham seberapa besar Jimin merasa bangga terhadap adiknya (anggota _band_ -nya, sahabat baiknya, gurunya dalam beberapa hal, muridnya dalam lebih banyak hal, terkadang ibu, terkadang musuh, sebagian besar waktu _kekasih;_ orang yang Jimin ingin menghabiskan hidup bersamanya).

Jadi Jimin melakukannya—berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ke arah laut. Hanya saja Jimin tidak pernah hebat dalam urusan kata-kata.

"JEON JUNGKOOKIE DUNGU!"

Jimin hanya berharap Jungkook mengerti.

Jadi ketika sepasang burung camar terbang menjauh karena teriakan Jimin dan Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di bahu yang lebih tua sembari membenamkan hidung mancungnya di ceruk leher Jimin, Jimin pikir, _Jungkook mungkin saja memang mengerti. Dia mungkin saja memang paham._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Hyung_?"

"Hmmm?"

"Cium aku?"

"Ck."

"Aku menjadi supirmu tanpa digaji selama tiga jam non-stop dan akan menjadi enam jam saat kita pulang nanti, lalu yang kudapatkan darimu hanyalah sebuah 'ck'?"

"Sini."

Bibir Jungkook kering dan pecah-pecah karena tidak ada _stylist-noona_ yang biasa membubuhkan pelembab bibir, tapi Jimin tidak keberatan. Rasanya tetap sama.

Jungkook terasa seperti cerita dongeng yang berakhir bahagia dan Jimin pikir ia tidak harus pergi _jauh_ untuk bisa menyentuh mimpi. Tidak, tidak harus disaat ia bisa menyentuh Jeon Jungkook kapanpun ia mau.

(Dan mimpi Jimin yang ini terasa sangat lembut di bawah jemarinya, sangat sangat lembut, seperti kain satin; seperti nyanyian Jungkook yang digumamkan saat Jimin bermimpi buruk; seperti ciuman yang mereka bagi di akhir musim semi tahun lalu, saat Jungkook menyelipkan cincin perak di jemari Jimin dan bilang "Aku cinta _hyung_ ").

 **.**

 _pointlessly,_

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **note :**

jadi mereka dari awal memang sudah pacaran, gais. tapi saya gak kasih tahu kalian karena saya lebih suka ke- _boyfriend_ -an mereka kelihatan dari dialog atau aksi dibandingkan saya harus menjelaskannya dengan deskripsi gamblang seperti "jungkook dan jimin memang sudah pacaran dan, oh, mari kujelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa pacaran dalam dua paragraf penuh sebelum kita kembali ke cerita".

dan saya selalu ngebayangin mereka berdua bukan tipe yang sayang-sayangan melulu tiap hari. dan oke, saya tahu album Believe itu sudah hampir kadaluarsa karena tanggal rilisnya tercatat 92645729.56 tahun yang lalu, tapi itu album Bieber terbaik yang pernah ada! saya gak tahan untuk gak memakai salah satu lagunya di fic ini. lol. maafkan saya dan ke-fangirl-an saya.

 _anyway_ , saya dari dulu pengen banget bisa nyetir mobil sendiri dan jalan kemanapun tanpa dikejar _deadline_ dan tanpa punya tujuan jelas. pasti seru. apalagi kalau saya bisa punya _one particular park jimin_ di mobil saya. hohoho. yah, namanya juga berimajinasi. (realitasnya? SIM aja belum punya!)

hayo~ pengen gak pacaran seperti mereka? yang ketika berdua, gadget jadi terlupakan. yang sering tiba-tiba duet bareng. yang jalan-jalan di _ungodly hour of night_. yang barang-barangnya dipakai bersama. yang suka gengsi tapi diam-diam sayang. haha.

oh, dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai paragraf ini. _i love you guys like crazy_.


End file.
